The Sweetest Thing
by PezberryFeelings
Summary: Short continuation of Wow, She Has No Game. Very late submission for Pezberry Week. Subtlety Fail/Living Together.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel and Santana decided to keep their relationship private for a while. It made it easier for them since Kurt skipped that NYADA Social. It was one less person they had to worry about. It was still new and even though they both wanted each other neither one was sure how it would work out just yet. Rachel is still a tugboat full of crazy and Santana goes to her yelling place more often than not. So for now they are keeping it from everyone, even Kurt. They figured when the time is right they will let people know.

Little did they know Kurt has grown suspicious. On nights out neither girl makes any attempts to pick anyone up in the bars and they have both been nicer to each other than usual. Kurt has also caught them together many times but they always found a way out of it. On his way to Rachel and Santana's apartment he recalls moments that made him start to wonder.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Kurt was taking a walk through Central Park when he looks over and sees Rachel and Santana holding hands near the fountain. He thought to himself he knew there was something going on so he started running over._

_"Rachel! Hey Rachel!"_

_Rachel turned around to see Kurt running towards them and let go of Santana's hand._

_Out of breath Kurt moved in closer. "Okay what is going on here?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Rachel said while making her best attempt to look confused._

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you two holding hands."_

_Santana looked at him and folded her arms. "I think the heat is getting to you. We were doing no such thing."_

_"Oh come on Santana, I know what I saw."_

_"No for real Kurt, I think you should go inside. Your cheeks are getting a little pink and you know too much sun is bad for you. You don't want to start aging prematurely."_

_"Are you kidding me?"_

_"We were just about to head home. Catch you later. And seriously, sun block."_

* * *

"They must think I'm so stupid" he said to himself growing a little angry. Then he remembered that time in the movie theater.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_The theater wasn't completely dark yet. He was just sitting there watching people filter in when he heard giggling behind him. He turned around and saw Rachel and Santana kissing._

_"I knew it! You two are together! You're kissing!"_

_Santana looked down at Kurt and rolled her eyes. "I think you need glasses. There was no kissing going on."_

_"Oh my god is this some sort of joke? Am I on Punk'd?"_

_"You need to be famous to be on Punk'd."_

_"I don't know what game you two are playing but I know I just saw you with your tongue down Rachel's throat."_

_"Way to exaggerate. Rachel was choking on some popcorn so I was giving her CPR."_

_"CPR? While sitting down facing each other in a movie theater? I was born at night, Santana, but not last night."_

_"No seriously it's a new way of doing it. I'll show you." Just then Santana leaned over and put her mouth on Kurt's._

_Kurt put his hands up to push her off. Rachel couldn't help but laugh as Kurt looked mortified. "Oh my god, ew. Just... You two cant keep this up forever. I will find out what's going on."_

_"Kurt, shush. The previews are about to start," Rachel said to him. Kurt huffed and turned around to face the screen_

* * *

"They aren't even trying to hide it but every time I say something they have an excuse. This ends today."

He cant take it anymore and just needs to know. He made his way into their apartment building determined to get answers to his questions. He raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped when he heard voices.

_Mmmmmmmmmm that's so good._

_Oh my god that's amazing._

_I know, I cant believe it._

"I should not be listening to this," said Kurt as he leaned in closer to hear better.

_This is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted._

_The taste just lingers on your tongue. I could eat this all day._

"Those little perverts. I so knew it. What am I going to do? If I just burst in they would have a hard time explaining it. That could work. I'd like to see Santana try to convince me this is some form of CPR."

_This is so good._

_Eat some more._

"Why Rachel, you dirty girl. Okay seriously I cant listen to this anymore, it's gross." Kurt backs away from the door to lean against the wall to gather up the courage to barge in.

Inside the apartment Rachel and Santana are sitting on the couch.

"Seriously these are the best cupcakes I've ever had. I cant believe these are vegan," Santana said as she wipes some frosting off her lips.

"Oh please, I've made you plenty of vegan dishes before and you enjoyed it. Don't act like it's a surprise you can like something vegan," Rachel said while rolling her eyes.

Santana smiled and gave Rachel a quick kiss. "Sorry baby. These are really good though."

"That place is amazing. They make cakes too. I was thinking maybe for your birthday-" Just then the door bursts open and Kurt comes running in.

"Ah ha! I knew it! All the sneaking around and not answering your phone and always being busy! You cant talk your way out of it this time! I just knew that you and Santana were...wait a second. What's going on here?" Kurt stood there pointing at the girls and the box of baked goods on the coffee table.

"Hey ladyface, come sit down and try one of these cupcakes Rachel brought home. They are amazing."

"You're eating cupcakes?" Kurt walked over to sit in a chair as Rachel handed him a cupcake.

"Well yeah, what did you think we were doing?" Rachel said with a confused laugh.

"I heard some things when I was standing outside. I thought you two were having sex. It's the only thing that I haven't caught you two doing yet and oh my god these are amazing," Kurt said looking down at the cupcake in his hand.

Santana and Rachel both laughed and Santana leaned in closer to Kurt. "Actually we were just about to but now you're here kind of killing the mood."

They both laughed as Kurt started choking on his cupcake.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Couldnt sleep so I decided to make it a two-shot._

* * *

Kurt took a sip of water to rectify his choking situation. "I'm sorry, did you just admit you and Rachel were about to bang and I interrupted?"

"Way to cheapen our love making," Rachel said with a frown.

"No, no, no, I'm just excited! I knew you two liked each other but just weren't doing anything about it and it was driving me insane! For months you could have cut the sexual tension with a chainsaw. I don't know why you didn't just tell me. You both knew that I already knew you had feelings for each other."

Rachel pointed to him accusingly, "actually that isn't true. I knew that you knew I liked Santana but I didn't know that you told her and that she told you she liked me back."

Santana nodded. "Yes. And you knew that I liked Rachel and I knew she liked me back but she didn't know that I knew"

Rachel continued. "And since I didn't know that she knew because of you there was no way of telling how she felt since you didn't tell me that you knew she knew."

Santana continued nodding along. "Exactly. And I didn't tell you that I was going to ask Rachel out so for all you knew it never happened. So you knew that I liked Rachel and you knew that Rachel liked me but she didn't know that I knew she liked me and I wasn't supposed to know that she liked me but I did because you told me."

Kurt looked at them wide eyed and slightly confused. "...okay then...So when did you two start dating?"

Rachel had on a huge smile. "Our first date was the Nyada Social. She told me that you blabbed to her about my crush and that she told you she had one too. It was so romantic. She's so sweet. "

Kurt stared at them both in disbelief. "So then you both knew that I knew! I just said that! You just made me waste precious seconds of my life listening to you both rant about who knew I knew she knew they knew for no reason! I love how perfect you are for each other but I hate you both as people."

They both laughed and Santana held onto Rachel's hand. "Honestly, Kurt, we just weren't sure how dating would go so we decided to keep it on the down low for a while before letting people know about it. I know how you are and you'd have been so excited you'd be planning the wedding before we've been on a third date. And besides, you know I never miss an opportunity to drive you crazy."

Kurt couldn't help but agree. "I'm just glad it's all out in the open now and I can stop pretending that I didn't know either of you knew I knew. And now you have me doing it, thanks a lot."

Rachel reached over and patted Kurt on the thigh, "aww you're welcome."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm just glad you're finally together. You've come a long way since stalking Santana."

Santana looked over to Rachel. "What? You were stalking me?"

Rachel blushed. "Not in the true definition of the word stalking. He makes it seem like I used to stand over you while you slept smelling your hair."

"You said it smelled like vanilla and honey," Kurt said confidently.

"Shut up, Kurt!" She turned back to Santana, "Babe, I never stood over you watching you sleep. Okay maybe once but you looked so pretty and peaceful and were making this little whimpering noise."

Santana sat with her jaw hanging.

"Santana, it was so cute. Rachel would follow you on your dates taking notes and pictures. She said it was just for research purposes. I assumed the slides. But one night when you were out and we were drunk she admitted the research was her finding out the kind of girls you like to see if she stood a chance."

Rachel glared at him with daggers in her eyes. "Any time you'd like to stop talking would be great."

Santana bit her lip. "Right...okay, since we're together now I'm just going to think of this as a lot less creepy than it probably should be."

"I would greatly appreciate that, thank you."

Kurt sat back and crossed his arms. "I don't know why Santana is acting like any of this is strange. 6 months ago when you first started living together and we were all at the bar and you were dancing with some guy Santana was so hysterically drunk she told me that you were so awesome she'd eat your nail clippings so a part of you would always be inside of her."

"I'll kill you!" Santana leapt off the couch as Kurt put his leg up to defend himself and was pulled back down by Rachel. "Leave him alone. He's just taking cheap shots. And by the way you've got a hell of a lot of nerve talking about how me watching you sleep is creepy when you're talking about eating nail clippings."

"Oh god, I was drunk! I would never actually do that. You cant take everything people say when they're drunk seriously."

"I know, I'm just kidding. We're both a little bit creepy. I like that you thought I was awesome though and if you're so keen on having something of me inside of you I can think of a few things," Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

Santana smirked at Rachel's innuendo. "You're so sexy." Santana reached up to cup Rachel's cheek and pull her in for a kiss. It deepened very quickly and was interrupted by Kurt clearing his throat. Santana pulled back frustrated and looked over to him. "Okay seriously, can you leave now? An hour ago you were killing the mood. At this point the mood rose from the dead Resident Evil style and you shot it with a rocket launcher."

Kurt grabbed two more cupcakes and ran out of the apartment.


End file.
